


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Buck goes to Eddie's to help him pack for a family vacation. A song plays and some dancing happens.(If no one noticed I am awful at summaries...)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

_I really can’t stay (but baby it’s cold outside)_

Buck watched as the storm raged outside. He knew he would have to leave Eddie’s sooner or later. Buck had gone over to help Eddie get Chris ready for their weekend away. Eddie and Chris were going to Texas for a few days with his abuela so that they could see Eddie’s parents. Buck wanted to go, but he wasn’t invited and he knew that Eddie would probably want to spend quality time with Chris. He listened to the song that played on the radio as he thought about how much he was going to miss them. 

_I’ve got to go away (but baby, it’s cold outside)_

Eddie came into the kitchen singing the next few verses and Buck thought he was going to pass out. Eddie could sing. He had never heard him sing as long as he had known him. Buck smiled over at him, pushing away from the sink. 

“I better go. It looks like the storm is getting worse.” Buck said. Before he could go anywhere Eddie grabbed him around the waist pulling him closer. 

“Beautiful, please don’t hurry…” Eddie sang. 

Buck laughed a little looking into his eyes. They danced around the kitchen for a little longer until the song ended. Buck began pulling away. 

“Don’t go.” Eddie sighed. 

“Okay..” 

Eddie pulled him closer and smiled. He began to lead Buck around the kitchen once more as the next song began to play. Buck could get used to this, he wasn’t sure how Eddie felt but to him this was the best thing that ever happened to him. Eddie smiled at him and laid his head down on Buck’s shoulder.

“I love you, ya know.” Eddie whispered after a while. 

“I love you too.” Buck smiled kissing his cheek. 

Buck spun them around the kitchen until he backed Eddie up against the sink. Eddie let out a deep moan. Buck bent down and kissed him passionately grabbing the back of his neck. 

“Let’s go to bed baby.” Eddie mumbled against his lips.

“You wanna go to sleep?”

Eddie laughed grabbing his hand pulling him towards the bedroom. He pushed Buck down on to the bed and smiled at the sound he made. Eddie loved having Buck around; Chris did too. He planned to ask Buck to go on vacation with them as a family, because Buck had become so important to the both of them. 

“No, I don’t want to go to bed Buck.” Eddie winked. 

Tags: @lilywoood [@cherishingstydia](https://tmblr.co/my0cEWlz1v3o08N2_OXt3Kw) [@translucent-bisexual](https://tmblr.co/mnue7HpDUE2cbx-6xpLcXHg) [@felicitous-one](https://tmblr.co/mEyQEvkwYR0jGzg89N3ZoOw) [@with-just-one-wave-it-goes-away](https://tmblr.co/mma5Zsp3haxp8tCXqKy4YUA) [@we-ola](https://tmblr.co/mC8okWSPPX1mMDvjXeLFZvg) [@livlyf247](https://tmblr.co/mJ_O142KGe2sO1LQsjBZ5wQ)


End file.
